


Blood Donor

by CaptainZ



Series: Domination and submission [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Slightly Dom!Sansa, Slightly Sub!Sandor, Smut, little bit of blood mentioned, some bdsm elements, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainZ/pseuds/CaptainZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a place you can go where sex=blood and vampires lurk. Sandor stumbles into it and becomes enchanted with a particular redhead. Where our Little Bird is actually a Vampire Bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Donor

He didn’t know why he was here, but he was getting a bad feeling about being in this underground brothel. The lights were too dim and it looked like one of those European rave locations. Broken down, neon lights on every available surface, and ethereally beautiful women looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat. Another strange thing about this brothel: there was no exchange of money, just some unspoken payment was made while you were alone with the women who inhabited the place.

 

Sandor definitely felt out of his element here. He had only been here five minutes and already he wanted to leave and never come back. Bronn had dragged him here, raving about how he had such a good time here and how the women were so achingly beautiful. Sandor agreed with the beautiful women part, but the atmosphere screamed danger.

 

Eventually Bronn was dragged to the back by a brunette named Marge. He waited for whoever decided to pick him up. Suddenly, Sandor’s world stopped when a redhead with liquid cobalt eyes walked through the curtains from the back and approached him. Sandor went from zero to sixty with his boner in less than a second. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

“Hello, stranger, I’m going to take you on an adventure tonight.” Her stare pierced his soul and he felt his will and all his notions of danger fly out the window. In that moment and all the ones to come, he was her slave. She was tall enough to reach his scars and give him a caress to them that immediately had him panting with want. “Come, lover.”

 

He obeyed her as she grasped his hand. He was a loyal dog being lead to gods know what in this crazy place. She pulled him through the curtains down a hallway and finally to a spacious room with a massive bed and lots of silk coverings all over the room. It looked like some kind of harem or fairytale from Arabian Nights. She removed her silk robe and was as naked as a goddess in front of him. He couldn’t peel his eyes off her body, the color of moonbeams and all silky red hair and flawless skin. She didn’t seem shy at all as she eyed him expectantly.

 

“Take off your clothes, love.” He did as he was commanded and stood for her inspection. She circled him and took in his well-kept body and his fire-ruined face. He had to strain to hold still and not throw her to the bed to ravish her. She ran her hands through the hair on his chest and purred with satisfaction at what she found. “I love hairy men. You’re nice and big, too. Are you gentle, love? I adore gentle giants.”

 

Sandor nodded dumbly and brought a hand up to gently fondle one of her breasts for proof. He felt the smoothest marble under his hand. She moaned and brought her lips to his collar bone and sucked kisses onto the skin there as a reward. “Already you are my favorite.”

 

Sandor’s heart beat wildly. _I’m her favorite. She likes me enough to be her favorite. I’ve never been anyone’s favorite before._ Sandor’s cock twitched wildly at the thought.

 

“Come to bed, my love. Let me have you.”

 

Sandor didn’t even know her name, but he wanted to be in her bed for the rest of his life. He gently picked her up, much to her surprise, and brought her to the bed. He wanted her to be in charge. With previous whores, he had been the one to initiate things, but now he wanted to relinquish control over to her. He was on his back with her straddling him and he could die happy in that position.

 

_I wish I knew her name so that I could scream it when I climax. I want her to know how much I’m falling in love with her._

 

“My name is Sansa, Sandor.”

 

Sandor was immediately confused. She not only knew his name, but what thoughts were going through his head. He didn’t feel fear, though, as her face descended to his and whispered in his ruined ear: “Don’t be scared, darling. I can read every thought in your head. I know how much you want me. I know you like dogs. And I know it was your brother who did that to you.” She caressed his scars and he flinched at the contact.

 

Sandor shot her a shocked look, but couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at her. He had other things to worry about than having her read his mind. 

 

“Now that I have you all to myself, I have some things to show you. Things that you should never be afraid of: one being physical intimacy.” She brought her lips down to his and gave him a tender kiss which developed into a desperate bid for closeness. He groaned as she grinded down onto his erection, ran fingers through his hair, and gave him a sharp nip to his lips, enough to draw blood. She broke off from him and landed several small kisses onto his scars and jaw.

 

“See? Nothing to be afraid of… Now the second thing I show you is a lot more difficult to stomach.” Sansa gave him a cheshire grin and flashed her eyes at him.

 

_Nothing about you could scare me._ Sandor thought trustingly.

 

“You’d be surprised, lover.” With that, Sansa’s top canine teeth extended into fangs and her eyes glowed an icy blue. “Would an eight hundred year old vampire scare you?”

 

Sandor panicked and began to push Sansa off of him, but with an inhuman amount of strength, she pinned him to the mattress and met his wide eyes. “Shhh…my love… Shh… There is nothing to fear from me. I’m the best kind of vampire you’re ever going to meet. The kind that catches, snacks, fornicates, and releases. I’m not going to kill you.” She was calm and he could see in her wise ancient eyes that she meant every word.

 

Sandor still fought against her grip in his panic and she waited patiently, like a black widow spider, until he had tired himself out. “I can do this all night, dearest, but can you?” Sandor stopped fighting and waited for her to rip his throat out.

 

“No, I won’t do that, lover. Never that…,” Sansa seemed disappointed that he would think so little of her, but she perked up immediately, “I’ll tell you how I do it: First, I pick a big, healthy guy like you and I get him alone using my enchanting eyes. Then I give him a little bite on the lip to dose him with my venom.” Sandor’s eyes widened and he remembered that she had nipped him pretty hard. She smiled down at him and continued, “Now my venom is the most important tool of my trade, you know. It does five things: it’s a paralytic, it’s an antiseptic, it’s an aphrodisiac, it’s a tranquilizer, and it’s got healing powers. Pretty cool, right?”

 

Sandor felt his limbs grow heavy and weak and his cock grow more aroused with every move she made. His skin burned hot with the power of the aphrodisiac. “That’s it, love, just let the venom run its course. Now this is the part where I put two little punctures in your neck and take about two liters out of you. Then I’m going to fuck you until you pass out from the tranquilizer in my venom. After your nap, I’ll set you free and depending on whether you want to come back to me or not, I’ll hypnotize the memories of this place out of your handsome head. Does that sound like a perfect plan or what?”

 

Sandor could only blink at her as she brought her face down to his exposed neck. He felt a sharp nip to his neck and warm liquid seep down into her hot mouth. She moaned and sighed in pleasure at the taste of him.

 

“Soooo delicious, my love! You taste like a juicy steak and mashed potatoes with a shot of whisky to top it all off. So rugged, so hearty. I may have to keep you, dearest.”

 

It was another several minutes before she finished with him and lapped at the wound until it healed. Sansa wiped her mouth and licked up any extra blood until she and him were clean. 

 

“Now we get to the fun part.” Sansa leaned down and nuzzled his scars lovingly and he sighed in contentment. It wasn’t really as bad as he thought it was going to be. She made sure that he was in no danger of dying of blood loss and the aphrodisiac actually made the pain feel pretty good.

 

She covered his head and chest with kisses as she made her way down to his waiting cock. 

 

She wrapped her hand and mouth around him and started with slow measure movements until he was whining for her to move faster. She obliged him and before he knew it, he was covering himself and her with his seed. She lapped it all up like she had with the blood and began taking him again.

 

She gave him some of the most expert blowjobs he could have ever dreamed of. After he thought she had milked him dry, Sandor was still aroused as when he first got dosed. Now she was lining herself up to ride him into the mattress.

 

“Are you ready for me, stud? Here’s the grand finale!”

 

She began slowly lowering herself onto him, bringing his paralyzed hands up to her hips so that he could feel the softness of her skin there under his palms. She was warm, not at all what he thought a vampire would feel like. 

 

“We may be undead, darling, but we’re still human. As long as I’m well fed, I can still keep a normal body temperature and healthy glow. Sunlight doesn’t bother me, stakes are useless, silver bullets are obsolete, and garlic is excellent with Italian food. I supplement blood with regular food and I’m as religious as anyone. The only things that can kill me are certain diseases, poisons, beheading, and a broken heart.”

 

_She must really trust me if she’s telling me all this…_ Sandor thought in his haze of pleasure.

 

“I do trust you, beloved. I trust you as much as you trust me.”

 

She rode him until he had filled her with every last drop of his seed. The last thing he saw was Sansa pulling herself off of him and gathering him so that his head rested between her breasts. She caressed his scars as he drifted off, sated and a little weak, into the darkness of a well earned sleep.

 

The next morning, he awoke in Sansa’s arms and she kissed him gently on the mouth before she moved on to his scars, jaw, and neck. She stopped suddenly to look at him with pleading eyes.

 

“Oh, my love, is this goodbye? Now that you know what I am, will you ever want to come back to me? Do you want me to erase our enchanting evening together from your memories?” Sansa seemed genuinely upset that she was going to lose him out of his fear of what she was. In reality, what she was was not nearly as terrifying as what he was related to and what he had already endured.

 

“No, Little Bird, this isn’t goodbye. Now that I know you won’t hurt me, I’ll come back to you. Or maybe you could come to me? You had me at an unfair advantage here on your home turf.” Sandor brought his face to burrow into her cleavage and suck on the tender skin there.

 

“Oh, Sandor!” She peppered the crown of his head in excited kisses. “I won’t ever hurt you. And if anyone hurts you, I’ll kill them.” Her eyes glowed that icy blue from her other form. 

 

“Aye, Little Bird. And I promise to be as loyal to you as a hound with his mistress.”

 

They cuddled together and made love by turns and showed each other how much they were beginning to love and trust one another.

 

“Now I get to keep you, my beloved…Hound. Forever…”

 


End file.
